wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Torqy Frizlethinks, the Scholar
Torqy Frizlethinks was born in the great city of Gnomeregan. His father died before Torqy was born, because of an explosion at an experiment, and his mother died shortly after Torqy was born. He was raised by Nefiti Greatgear and Broombol Greatgear, who teched the young Gnome all they knew. Nefiti teched him many languages, such as Common, Dwarfish, more he learned himself at his adventures. And Broombol, teched him how to handle a staff and a sword. He found out about his parents when he was 23 years old, by a friend of his father. At the day, when the Troggs invaded Gnomeregan, he was in the workshop of his stepfather, in the east part of the city. The Troggs came from west, and the only path was to escape at the back door, which was south or west. Torqy and his family were trapped inside the city. Broombol, couldn't let Torqy to such a harsh fate, and so used his rocket, to get Torqy to safety. As the rocket was slowly lifting up, he had to see how his stepparents were slaughtered by the Troggs. That changed the mind of the young, 8 years old Gnome. In the upcoming events, it made him survive catastrophic things, just because of revenge. His inner "beast" was unleashed. Personality & Appearance Torqy is a serious, wise old Gnome. Most of the time he is silent, but when It comes to an argue, Torqy can be very loud, and can almost never end. He can't stand that someone isn't obeying what he says, and that can lead to serious fights, where he doesn't stop to kill that person. Torqy is and old Gnome, with a long gray bear, and with winged hair. He never leaves his house without his violet hat and his walking stick, which he mostly uses to hit someone if he gets on his nerves. He wears an old necklace he found at Uldaman, his first research site, and black gloves. He uses violet or black robes, and black, long shoes. Torqy can be found many times in a library or a place with books. He spends most of his time studying, that many times leads to dangerous adventures for long lost treasures. He never got rich of them, as always someone stole them, or got destroyed. Torqy uses what type of transport he can get his hands on, may it be a Horse or a Bear. He has no house, as he is always on new adventures, and he can't even afford it. The greatest obsession he has are old artifacts. And he stops at nothing to acquire them. May it be in the hands of pirates or protected by giants. Torqy is even a master of camouflage, always has the right cloths prepared, and can speak in different dialects, like Dwarfish, Nerglish and understands and speaks Orcish, Taurahe and Nerglish. He is an low ranking member in the Kirin Tor. Early years Torqy was born in Gnomeregan, by his mother Geila Frizlethinks. His father, Torgus Frizlethinks lost his life at and experiment, few months ago. He never meet his mother, as she died at the birth of Torqy. So, the young Gnome was given to Nefiti Greatgear and Broombol Greatgear. A normal family, in the eastern part of the city. Broombol was an skilled Engineer, and worked at the local workshop, Nefiti was not thus skilled in Engineering, but more in tailoring, and known many languages, which she even teached him few. Torqy found at about his parents at his 23 birthday, by an old friend of his father. At the age of 4, Broombol started to teach him how to hit with a staff, sword and fists, as he must learn to defend himself if something happens. Nefiti teached him reading and many languages, his first language was Dwarfish, then Common, and after that a little bit of Titanish. His childhood was for him great, but at the age of 8, Troggs invaded Gnomeregan and forced many familys to abandon Gnomeregan. As on that day, Torqy was helping his stepfather in the workshop, the Troggs cut them off from he exits, wich were at the western and southern part of the city. Broombol closed and barricaded the doors to his workshop, and took his old rocket out. Torqy was siting in the corner and crying. In some minutes, Broombol made the rocket ready, and put Torqy into it, promising him that they would meet again later. The rocket lifted slowly, and it was enough to see his stepparents die before his eyes. The rocket was just flying, and when it had no more oil, it crashed at Redridge Forest, where the Priest Dungan Araheli took the young Torqy. Torqy stayed by him until his 16th birthday, when he took off to find answers about his parents. He searched from Redridge to Westfall, from Dun Morogh, to Arathi...but nothing. Until his 23 birthday, he meet an old Gnome in Stormwind who said he knew his father. He told him the howl story, how strong and wise his father was, and how he meet his mother...even his death. That gave new hope to Torqy, as to hear he was born in a family, where his both parents were high ranking members in Gnomeregan council. At the same year, he was recruited in the royal Army of Stormwind, to defend the lands of the Alliance. He got some hours training there with an old rusty sword, and an huge shield he couldn't even lift. The days in the army were hard. Many times he had to survive weeks without food, sleep in mud, and in the rain. The weather was never on his side. As when he was stationed at Alterac Valley, he almost became a Snow Gnome. ''At Ashenvale, Warsong Gulch, he thought that he surely lost around twenty kilograms from all the sweat. For six years he was there, after that, he and a Human named Algorm ran off, and hide for some years in different places, like Booty Bay, Ratchet, Duskwood, and more. Adventures Torqy had many adventures in the past, and even now, at his old age has. It always starts with him, reading a book in a library and hears that there is a treasure. He doesn't explore the world just to be famous, he has an obsession for long lost artifacts. At his adventures, he wears his ''"lucky" hat, his magic cloak and his green robe. His bag, that was made by the Night Elfs, allows him to pack great amount of items for the journey, and it still feels like he was just wearing a empty little bag. He had many adventures, but three of them were very important, as they gave Torqy the title, Unscared Adventurer. The Temple of the Sea Giant His first adventure was at the age of 34. It started that he overheard an conversation between a merchant and a historian, about a Temple, floating above the sea. He couldn't hold it back, so he ran as fast as possible to the library where he armed himself with some books and maps of the Southern Seas. He started his adventure in the next morning, at Booty Bay, where he hired a ship and a crew to take him there. When he arrived, he saw a giant temple, with green gardens surrounding it, floating above the sea. It took him some time to climb up there. When he finally arrived, he saw such a beauty, he couldn't describe it. In the temple, there he found a statue, of a giant, and behind it, some cultists performing some sort of a ritual. He waited until they finished, and silently sneaked inside, to look what that strange golden object was, and suddenly he feel an earthquake. But was wondering, an earthquake on the sea, and that above it? The cultists started to yell around that the master arrived, so Torqy ran as fast as he could outside. Just to see, a Giant sea monster, similar to the statue, was rising from the deeps. It was as huge as Dun Morogh almost, and when he moved his colossal wings, he moved the temple. The ship below was as big as his eye. Torqy had to do something, so the first he chose to do is find any tablet with an description of that beast. While the giant beast was looking at the nearby cultists and giving them commands, Torqy searched the howl entering hall, and then found it. It showed that the beast was chained in the deeps, and there it should sleep for thousand years. It even showed that a mechanism lies under water, that can bring the giant back to its deeps. Torqy moved outside again, and looked at the sea. He had to jump down, and activate the mechanism under water. He wasn't sure if he would survive, but he had nothing to lose. He jumped down, into the deep, dark water, and slowly swam towards the mechanism. When he was so deep, that his head started to hurt, he saw it. It was as big as the entry to Gnomeregan, and there he saw six openings, with five crystals. He knew, there was one missing. Torqy took out his little light, and shined around to see something. And there it was, upon that little hill. He took it and slowly pushed it back into its original place. The giant beast was slowly pulled back into the deeps, at that moment, the beast tried to brake the chains, but his colossal wings, pushed the temple off its place, directly into the sea. He tried so hard, but when only his head was outside, he smashed his hands on the water, and so, Torqy was thrown out of the deeps. The crew of the ship, escaped some time ago, and all they could see, was how Torqy was falling on that little isle up ahead. The crew took course on the island, and pulled the all wet and scared Torqy on the ship. This was Torqys first adventure, where he received nothing, as none back at Stormwind believe him. He wrote books, and even draw some pictures, which much people used as paper to clean their butts. The Howling Halls of the Citadel This was Torqys second and last biggest adventure, after the tragic fall where he broke his leg, and almost lost it, and It was at his 38 birthday. He was then stationed as a quarter master at Honor Hold, where he took this place merely because of the chance to adventure in Outland as well in Azeroth. All he had to do is to keep sure, each of the man gets what he needs, arrows, swords, shields, etc. He was almost howl day free, as much of the man, that ventured outside the gates of Honor Hold, returned dead, in pieces, or returned with some loot of the enemy, which many times they used for their own, for example the armor of the Orcs, stationed at Hellfire Citadel. He heard much about Hellfire Citadel, a giant fortress, with million of Fell Orcs, strange and brutal experiments, and of course many artifacts, which Torqy would kill even the commander of Honor Hold. He wrote much about the citadel of the storied the man told him about. He had much information, and even had a little map of it. Torqy was prepared to enter the halls and take the artifacts for himself, the only problem was. He was never such a fighter, he knew how to hit someone with a staff to bring him down, and punch good...but for something like that, to hold a shield and sword in his hands, and withstand much hits he wasn't prepared. So he waited for the day, when a group would enter. That day was near. Torqy joined a small group of twelve man. They were send to investigate the happenings in the citadel, using the canalization system as an entry into the halls. He joined as the only man with enough knowledge about the place, but mainly because only he knew a bit Orcish. They entered by the canalization system, at the western end of Hellfire Peninsula. It was a long and dark tunnel, and only Torqys candle lighted the way. In some time, they heard loud yelling "Kaz ok Moga Tosh BORUM!". The man were all thinking what would that mean, and all looked at Torqy. He told them it means "Double the guards NOW!" on Orcish. The group moved slower, and at the end saw some light. When they were close to it, Torqy extinguished his candle, and put it back into his little bag. The leader of the group, a young Human with long blond hairs, tried to open the door, while the others were looking for any guards. The doors brake quick, and he put them a bit back. The man jumped down as silent as possible, and moved towards the balcony. When Torqy jumped down, he saw a big room, with its roof cut open, and heard loud, and painful cries. It sounded like someone would cut of someones arm, and nail anouther one on. He moved quick towards the rest of the group, the leader was looking down, into the middle of the room, two other were guarding the doors, making sure none would enter. Torqy moved slowly towards the leader, and looked down. He saw a giant iron net, with several Orcs in the middle, all consecrating on a spell. As once, a bigger Orc, green without any fell signs, came into the room. The Orcs, all at once, casted a spell, and combined their spells. The normal Orc, came closer and casted a strange spell. The ground around the Orcs became green, and a green tornado appeared in the middle of the Orcs. The spell was so loud, that the leader ordered his group to move on, into the inner chambers. After some time, walking some stairs up, they came to a long corridor, strange big and green containers were placed at its walls. Torqy came closer to one, to have a better look wath was inside, and at once he saw an Fell Orc, levitating inside, bleeding and with one arm longer then the other. The stench of his blood, turned the stomach of Torqy, and he had to vomit. The captain came to Torqy, and asked him if evrything is alright? Torqy just nod, and washed his mouth with his arm. The group continued their scouting throughout the citadel. After long corridors, and ventilation shafts, they finally arrived at their last point. The great room, under the iron net. They approached with caution, as a loud and deep yelling could be heard. When Torqy came to the gates, he saw in the room something so scary. In the middle of the room, there was an Pit Lord, chained with magical chains at both his hands, all his four legs and at his body. There were even some several Orc warlocks nearby. And again, all were without any sign of fell corruption. As the group got all they wanted, they weren't prepared for the up coming. Several Orc groups ran down towards the man. They had only two chances, die at the hands of the Orcs, or hide inside the room, next to the chained Pit Lord. They ran fast inside the room, and hide behind a statue. The Orc guards came slowly inside, but dared to step only a little, and then they ran off. Torqy and the rest of the man thought they are safe, but at once, the green tornado broke, and the citadel started to shake. The iron net was slowly falling down, the statues that the man and Torqy were hiding at crashed upon the Pit Lord, awakening him from his long sleep. He pulled the chains with all his powers, and freed himself from them. The Orc warlocks tried to stop the Pit Lord, but he smashed his giant polearm on the ground, throwing the warlocks into the walls. Torqy and the rest of the man were without any chance of escape. The Pit Lord was standing right before the entry, and it was the only way. The Pit Lord was slowly coming towards the group, and laughed with a loud and deep voice. He hold his polearms tight in his hand, and on the half of the way, started to charge. The group ran towards the other end of the room, and the iron net above them broke and fall upon the charging Pit Lord, smashing his skull upon the ground, and making a ladder, for the group to escape. Torqy took his little knife, and cut one of the Pit Lords teeth out, then ran as fast as possible out. Torqy gained on this adventure much of respect of the Alliance and the teeth of the Pit Lord, whom he later found out was the Pit Lord Magtheridon, the former ruler of Outland and the Black Citadel, before it was taken by Illidan and renamed into the Black Temple. This adventure brought Torqy one step closer to be accepted into the Kirin Tor, his greatest wish, which became reality in some years after. Now Torqy is in these days mostly studying in Dalaran, and trying to reach a higher rank in the Kirin Tor. Because of his leg, he doesn't do any great adventures anymore, but witch doesn't means, he doesn't adventure at all. Torqy can be mostly found at the library of Stormwind or Dalaran.